


Unexpected Side Effects

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally High, Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Happy, Hugs, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Accidents, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki gets hit by a spell that makes the mage very drunk, and very clingy.





	Unexpected Side Effects

The spell that hit Loki should have been harmless enough. 

They’d run into it before on another planet when Rhodey got dosed. Loki had explained at the time that it was not unlike a mortal drug, designed to disorient but not to harm. Rhodey had confirmed it when it wore off. He said it was like experiencing a high or as if he was drunk. He’d been happy and laughing for a few hours; entertained by shiny objects and reflective surfaces, but eventually he’d fallen asleep for sixteen hours. Apparently a mortal wasn’t able to tolerate it as well as the hardier races it was designed for, so it meant a lot of sleeping it off.

When Loki got hit everyone knew what to expect, and yet somehow they weren’t prepared for what actually occurred.

He was confused at first, sitting on the ground and looking at Thor with glassy eyes.

It was a case of mistaken identity that Loki had borne the brunt of; Valkyrie and Bruce were speaking with the apologetic witch while Rhodey was standing nearby, keeping an eye on the curious crowd that had formed.

Tony had put on his armour the moment the first spell had flown but he peeled it off now that the threat was over. He stepped over to see how the mage was doing, but the moment Loki registered him he brightened, his whole face lighting up. “Anthony!”

Loki scrambled to his feet, stumbling slightly only to be steadied by Thor. Loki shook off his brother’s hand to rush over to Tony and throw his arms around him. Tony’s eyes widened at the sudden influx of affectionate. They might have become friends while working with the Revengers, but Loki had never been this demonstrative with him.

“Er,” he mumbled, his hands raised but not quite touching Loki.

Loki gave a long, loud sigh of happiness and pressed his face near Tony’s neck. “My favourite,” he cooed, honest to God, _cooed_. “My Anthony.”

“Um,” he looked towards Thor, hoping for some help. The Thunder God just looked incredibly amused.

“It seems Loki wishes to spend the duration of the spell with you.” His eyes were definitely laughing. “Perhaps you are his ‘shiny object’, Stark?”

Tony glowered and flipped Thor the finger. Thor continued to chuckle while Tony turned his attention back to the clingy demi-god in his arms. He lightly patted Loki’s back. “Thanks, er, for the hug, Lokes. Wanna let me go now?”

Loki shook his head, his black hair tickling Tony’s neck. “No.”

Tony felt a little lost. Loki wasn’t a touchy guy; it was usually Tony closing the distance between them. The mage _never_ hugged Tony. He didn’t even like _accepting_ a hug from Tony. They could narrowly escape death or save the world and Loki would stiffen under Tony’s relieved and enthusiastic touch. This was unheard of.

But, apparently Loki was a touchy-drunk. 

The only thing to do was to get him back to the Revengers ship and hope he slept it off soon.

“Okay, well, we have to get back to the ship, Loki. So-”

The planet they’d been on disappeared in a swirl of magic only to be replaced with Loki’s rooms on the ship. Tony was horrified Loki had used magic when he was like this.

“Loki!” He yelped. He pushed at Loki’s shoulders to separate them and glared at the mage. “What the hell are you doing using magic!?

The last thing he expected was for Loki’s face to fall. He looked heartbroken. His hands gripped Tony’s shirt with desperation and worry. “Don’t be mad, Anthony. Don't be mad. I’m sorry.” 

Tony’s eyes flew wide. Loki was actually _apologising_ for something? God, he was so off his face. 

He tugged on Tony’s clothes, making the mortal stumble forward until he tripped into Loki, his face being smushed against Loki’s jacket. He almost got a buckle in the eye. Loki wrapped arms around him, holding him close. 

“You wanted to come back.” He sounded so dejected that Tony found himself sighing and hugging the mage back. 

“It’s okay, Loki. Just... it could have been dangerous.” Loki nodded, his chin rubbing over Tony’s head and no doubt messing up his hair. “So, let’s limit the magic while you’re like this?”

“‘Kay,” he mumbled. He still made no move to release Tony. 

Tony sighed. “We’re going to be catching up on our hugs today, aren’t we?”

Loki made a humming noise and Tony found himself fighting down a smile.

He also allowed himself to close his eyes and relax. Loki’s actions might be out of the ordinary, but it didn’t make his hugs any less enjoyable.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for Tony to be able to convince Loki to let him go, but they didn’t move very far. 

They were sitting on Loki’s bed, Tony between Loki’s legs and leaning back against his chest. Loki was fiddling with his hair and complaining that it wasn’t long enough to braid.

That was how Thor found them. He opened the door blinked once and then pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. Tony wished he had something to throw at the man.

“You’re a horrible friend and a worse brother,” Tony accused.

Loki was oblivious and Thor was grinning widely. “I apologise, Stark, but this is not the sight I expected I would see.”

“You and me both,” Tony muttered. He then pitched his voice higher for Thor to hear. “I think I’m going to be with Loki for as long as this lasts.”

“So it would seem. I shall inform the others you are both well but not to search for you.” 

Tony gave a small nod, getting his hair tugged by Loki for his troubles. The mage pouted at him, displeased by Tony’s movement. Tony just tried not to smile at the endearingly petulant expression on the other man’s face. 

“Good luck to you, Stark,” Thor told him. Tony waved him off as he shut the door and left them. 

Tony shifted a little to look at Loki’s unfocused eyes that were staring at his hair. “I never realised you had such fascination with my hair.”

Loki’s smile was so innocent and unexpectedly beautiful. He never normally grinned with such childlike happiness. “It’s yours.”

Tony frowned a little, feeling bemused. “That makes it special, huh?”

“Mm,” Loki hummed, but didn’t say anything more.

“You know, I’m going to get bored soon. You don’t want to see me when I’m bored.”

Loki just moved from playing with his hair to massaging his scalp. Tony found his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed into the touch. Loki had the perfect pressure and patterns to make Tony melt. He let out a soft groan, and he would have remained in that puddle of goo, if Loki hadn’t giggled before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he jerked to look at the mage. Loki was watching him with pure adoration. 

“Uh.” It felt like an epiphany as Tony made some rapid connections and was startled by what he found. “Are you interested in me, Loki?”

Loki; the mage who didn’t want Tony touching him and teased and mocked him on a daily basis had actually been pulling his pigtails this whole time? _Really?_

Loki arms came to wrap around Tony’s waist, pulling him close. He then pulled him _down_. Loki was lying on the bed and Tony was held against him like a blanket or a teddy-bear.

“Like my Anthony,” Loki told him, nuzzling the back of Tony’s neck.

That was as good a confirmation as Tony was likely to get while Loki was off his face. He thought about asking more questions like ‘ _how long?_ ’ or ‘ _why didn’t you say something?_ ’ but knew he needed to wait until Loki was _sober_.

It meant remaining as the pampered and cuddled possession of the God of Mischief. It gave him time at least, to formulate a response to Loki’s declaration of interest.

* * *

Tony spent the better part of six hours with the mage. Rhodey, the godsend, brought him something to work on an hour and a half in. Loki just draped over Tony, occasionally humming and mostly acting like a giant limpet. Bruce brought them food when Loki got the munchies, and it would forever be a surreal experience having Loki offer to feed him and wanting Tony to do the same for him in return.

He was grateful when Loki finally crashed. He was curled around Tony, but completely dead to the world. Tony managed to wiggle out of Loki’s grip and spend a few hours in the lab. When he finished, he debated for a few minutes before showering and returning to Loki’s rooms.

The mage was sleeping soundly and Tony gave in to the urge to smooth down his hair and slide back into bed with him. He wrapped Loki’s arms back around his waist and let himself drift off to sleep.

When Tony woke in the morning, it was to the feeling of long fingers stroking his chest through his shirt. He blearily opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Loki was clear-eyed and smiling at him. His expression was rueful and a little embarrassed as he said, “I apologise for commandeering so much of your time, Anthony.”

Tony yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “S-okay.”

“I’m surprised but not disappointed to find you stayed.” His fingers never stopped stroking Tony’s chest. He was watching Tony very carefully, and his words were full of caution, “May I assume your acceptance of my overture?”

Tony quirked a smile. “You assume correctly.”

Loki grinned. It was a small thing, nothing like his bright, carefree smiles while under the influence, but it was _this_ smile that made Tony’s breath catch and his heart race. It was subtle and pleased; it was the _real_ Loki. 

“I shall have to find a suitable planet to take you for our first meal.”

Tony chuckled. “I’d be happy with dinner in the lab, but then I’m easy to please.” Tony shifted and snuggled a little closer to Loki. He closed his eyes and let out a soft, relaxed breath. “Wherever you pick will be great.”

“I’m grateful for your confidence.” The words were followed by lips tentatively brushing his temple in an affectionate kiss. It made Tony smile.

“Rest, Anthony,” Loki told him, somehow tucking them even closer. “It’s still a few hours before breakfast.”

His smile growing, Tony didn’t fight the suggestion. He let himself relax in Loki’s arms, already looking forward to a brand new day and the brand new relationship that was unfurling before him.

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH THIS WAS PURE SHORT FLUFF. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
